


Parent in Training

by ijustwantsomesoup



Category: BABITIM, Babtqftim - Fandom
Genre: I’m sorry it’s these two again nothing u can do to stop me, aye dis is brally lengthy. Does du ken whit am gabbin aboot? Dunna ken. No muckle folk can read yun., bet Tap never envisioned this mwahaha, guess who’s bacc fools it’s me here to produce rubbish, lmao don’t come for me, projecting all the problems on to these clowns, this entire account is just me projecting my angst or filling my void of emotion with fluff, this is probably so out of character but stuff pride I want fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantsomesoup/pseuds/ijustwantsomesoup
Summary: (Aka. ‘Oh, the Fragility of Trust 2.0’)Bendy’s still ill, Felix looks after him a lil.Alternate title: Ah yes, a bag of frozen p’s to cure your headache: Poor Parental Practice Proves Pitiful. Nevermind. That just made the headache worse.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Parent in Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFalcon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Ay yo yo yo guess who’s back to terrorise the fandom it’s me gamers. Doing the dance of Italy as I write this hoh woh woh.
> 
> This is short. Acknowledging it will maybe distract you from how shameful it is lmao. That’s my formal apology. 
> 
> Also, RogueFalcon drew a scene from this I JEJSKSMSKZLMCFJ I am dead I am so flattered thank you so much my dude. It shall be at the end of the chapter. But I'm telling anyone who reads this go check out her tumblr or perish at my hands. She's got insanely amazing art and is such a berries person.
> 
> Tap, Mercowe and everyone surrounding IM, thank you bois for everything. Can’t thank you enough.
> 
> I feel like I’m in de w o m b

Felix took the door handle in hand, steadily pushing down, cautious of the din he risked making. Though he doubted the demon had even entered a slumber to be roused from, he thought it wise not to chance it.

Slightly surprisingly so, opening the door revealed Bendy's bundled up form, eyes clamped tightly shut, seemingly asleep. The cat stifled a huff of mild astonishment. He daren't question it further in fear of peaking the universe's temptation. Let the boy rest.

Upon closer inspection it became apparent the confines of sleep were not nearly as sturdy as Felix had hoped. They held Bendy captive rather loosely, and so as Felix took to drawing the curtains to, the demon unfortunately stirred.

"Oh, sorry, Bendy." The cat's inner monologue turned sour. He could've blamed his lower parental performance standards on lack of energy, but guilt forbid him from doing so...

Parental? Had he just said...

"S'kay..." Bendy mumbled a rough noise of forgiveness, though it was scarce in audible recognition. He cleared his throat scratchily, reinforcing the prominence of his ailment in Felix's mind.

The cat sighed rather perturbedly. He had just set havoc to any further plans Bendy had of becoming well-rested. And he had been the one to urge him to retire for the evening early in the first place! This was faintly resemblant of a gag of some sort.

The bedsheets rustled, indicative of Bendy's movements. He presumably shifted to shed light, judging by his arms outstretching to fumble with the lamp residing on his bedside table. Though it took a moment, a flickering flame sprouted from the wick within.

Bendy reeled at the luminescence, creasing in on himself. His hands flew to his head.

"Oh heavens-" Felix hastily strode forwards to extinguish the torturous beam of light.

"Thanks," Bendy croaked feebly. It took him a moment, but he shortly re-emerged from the encasing of his arms.

Felix brushed a gentle hand through the demon's disheveled hair. His disheartenment only deepened as his hand met with scalding heat.

"Still not feeling well?" A rather pointless inquiry, though he hoped the tone in which he delivered it in would provide some form of soothing.

"Mmphf." Bendy was capable of little other than shaking his head solemnly. And it was a peculiar thing to note but Felix couldn't pry his eyes from the demon's tail. It hung lifelessly, drooped over the side of the bed. Every now and again it would shift meekly, but it remained dormant most of the time.

"Does your tail... normally go limp like that?" He gestured with his free hand towards said limb. Though he wasn't even certain it held the status of a limb? Yet he couldn't imagine an alternate term. Regardless...

"Mmn," came the faint reply. Felix smothered a chuckle.

He had elected to seat himself on the bed rather than hover somewhat menacingly over Bendy. The demon had slouched over Felix's leg, his head taking up residence in the cat's lap.

Felix would have made a comment in regards to Bendy's method of positioning being something similar to melting, but the word brought about a visual assault and a violent rejection of the term.

"I'm not quite sure as to what to take from that reply." Felix continued to aimlessly run his fingers through Bendy's hair. He questioned whether or not the comfort he intended the action to provide was solely directed toward the demon, or perhaps a slight bit tailored to himself. "Care to elaborate?"

"Mmhm," Bendy inclined his head wearily. "S'norm'l." Felix gathered what information he could from the slurred speech. He trusted his translation. 'It's normal'. Regardless, he'd question Boris at a later date.

"Mm. Okay." The answer, though lacking in material, provided Felix's mind with the reassurance he had been deficient in upon learning of the demon's state. The common cold was hardly cause for concern, and that would have been the case if Bendy weren't riddled with indescribable agony so often in the form of ink illness. Delirium would be detrimental. So needless to say, Felix was prone to fretting. He wasn't sure if Bendy would survive an...

Well, he needn't bother thinking of it.

It wasn't going to happen. Not while blood coursed through his veins. Not while he stood on two feet. Not at all.

"You try and head back to sleep now, okay?" Felix sincerely doubted staying awake in conversation was a brilliant idea on Bendy's part. From the looks of the demon, huddled into his lap, he pondered just whether or not he would wind up in verbal combat with Bendy's lively spirit.

Though, Felix couldn't entirely say the demon looked too lively currently.

In fact, he looked to have succumb to slumber.

"Bendy?" Felix failed to suppress a smile. The demon remained inattentive to his call.

"Come on now, bud. Head to bed." The cat increased his words' volume, taking care not to agitate Bendy's prominent headache, yet loud enough to bring him into consciousness but to no avail. He was knocked out. Felix took Bendy's hands in his own and squeezed them lightly.

"What more do I have to do to wake you up, eh?" He feared Bendy's rousal would be rude if drastic measures were required. He sighed hesitantly and bit the bullet.

His voice's volume now standard, he attempted once again. "Bendy." He accompanied his verbatim with a slight shake of the demon's form.

Nothing.

Felix pointedly ignored the irrationality his mind willed him to act on. Dread stalked him.

"Bendy?" Louder. Yet again, a crippling lack of response. It added fuel to the ever-growing hollow abyss of worry his stomach housed.

"...hmm?" Ah. There he was.

"Good heavens, you don't half know how to give a fright." Relief threatened to rob him of consciousness: it was that rich in power. "You need to head to bed now." Felix was rather insistent that luck be on his side, and that the pounding tempo of his heart not be detected.

"Gimme a minute..." Bendy lazily swatted away the cat's request. Perhaps he would incur the wrath of the demon yet?

He looked to the ceiling, a slight deadpan upon his facial features. "You can't keep me here forever." Once again, he idly brushed the mop of hair Bendy's head housed.

"Mhn..." His mind would soon cart him off to the realm of dreams, and in turn, out of Felix's grasp.

He took a moment to consider his actions. He had uprooted the seed of sleep he had sought to sow... would remaining stationary repair that? Acquire him a couple points in the parenting department.

Again. He had said it again.

He spared a glance down at Bendy.

He didn't half reckon there would be more of those mental slip-ups to come in succession.

"My throat hurts..." Bendy croaked out to no one in particular. It was merely an acknowledgement, though Felix felt a criminal to entertain ignoring it. There was little to be done, but his artillery of aid wasn't entirely desolate yet.

"Hmm. We could always get you some soup? Granny cooked up a pot for dinner. If memory serves me, she left the spares on the stove." Soup. At just around 9:00pm. There had been weirder things. He considered it quite reasonable.

"I know. I smelt it." Bendy drew out a sign, potentially preparing himself for the voyage to the kitchen. "Smelt good."

"Would you like me to go get you a bowl?" Felix's inquiry was motivated by more than just courtesy; Bendy would not be wandering down the stairs with the symptoms he was currently riddled by. 9:00pm soup was a tad bit odd, but far more welcome than a 9:00pm hospital visit.

"That okay? I don't wanna be a burden. 'Specially if you're busy." Bendy seemingly shrunk at the concept of being so.

"Not at all. I'd be happy to go and get some for you. So long as you stay put." The cat ruffled Bendy's hair affectionately. "Up you get then."

...

"Bendy?" Felix battled to stifle a laugh of sympathy.

The silence was prominent.

He huffed a smile, taking care to manoeuvre Bendy from his lap, consequently liberating his limbs.

He drew the door to, holding faith he would not make the same mistake twice that evening and once again, tear Bendy from precious rest.

His descent of the stairs was hasty yet paced so as to dampen his footsteps. Though his valiant efforts to keep noise to a minimum were cancelled out by the occupants of the house. As his journey began to near the ground floor, bustling chatter crescendoed.

His curiosity perked, he slyly peaked his head in around the living room as to educate himself with the knowledge of the nights events. A drinking game from the looks of it. He could gage the day of the week from that alone. Friday. He resided for a moment, somewhat enraptured by the antics of the group. Cuphead rather loudly claiming Boris' fraudulence, jabbing accusatory fingers at the pup. Boris, though slightly withdrawn, failing to conceal a smirk. Mugs' practically behaving as Boris' defence attorney, set on proving his purity.

He had to admit, Bendy's absence was strikingly apparent. It wasn't as if the concept hadn't occurred to him. No. On the contrary. It had plagued his mind. As it did Boris'. As it did the rest of the house...

Back on track.

He slipped away, his prying unremarked upon. Travelling to the kitchen, he was pleased to locate the soup he sought. Even more so to discover it was mild in temperature. Someone else must have had a similar idea.

He dished a plentiful bowl, though empty enough to practically parade without spillage.

He made his ascent, Boris' mock trial unraveling behind him.

Felix gave the door a slight push with his free hand. He faintly recollected his eyes had taken in a similar scene minutes earlier.

Bendy was sound asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Rogue's breath-taking I am unworthy of it's beauty. I seriously can't thank you enough my dude. Made my week. Go check her tumblr out or I will come after your kneecaps wielding a plastic spork: https://roguefalcon.tumblr.com/  
> (I know I don't know how to activate links properly don't come for me I'm living on two braincells here.)  
> 
> 
> Nobody:
> 
> Literally no one in existence:
> 
> Me: ha h a Bendy go blegh, Felix go :((


End file.
